


Every Second With You I Want Another

by Louise_panda_Belcher



Series: There would be history [2]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, No Angst, Sharing a Bed, emotions are had, how does tag????, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_panda_Belcher/pseuds/Louise_panda_Belcher
Summary: Continuation of my series There Would Be History.There's a time jump where they get closer. I felt that after the club they would be slightly less confident/forward so this goes off of that.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: There would be history [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583356
Comments: 20
Kudos: 118





	Every Second With You I Want Another

**Author's Note:**

> all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. I don't own these characters et cetera. let me know what you think. 
> 
> I don't know how to feel about this one. I kind of like it but I kept coming back to it and leaving so I'm not sure if it's any good.

Juliana and Valentina had been meeting frequently over the last few weeks since they bumped into each other in front of the cafe. They exchanged numbers and before the day was over Valentina took the plunge and asked Juliana for lunch the following Tuesday. Slowly, they developed a sort of routine; they would meet for lunch on Tuesdays and Thursdays and Saturdays were reserved for dinner and movies. Which led to Juliana’s current state of nervousness.

They’d been doing this for weeks now. The movies and dinner and the occasional sleep overs when they’d drank too much wine for Juliana to safely drive back home. It was something that she looked forward to every week, those nights spent with Valentina under blankets talking about their week while a movie played softly in the background. In fact, she could confidently say that Saturday nights at Valentina’s were her favorite part of the week. So, it wasn’t the prospect of going over to Valentina’s that caused her to be nervous now as she rode the elevator to Valentina’s apartment.

Rather, it was the fact that once she was in the warmth of Valentina’s apartment, the warmth of her blankets and eventually the warmth of her embrace, she didn’t want to leave. It was something she’d felt after the first few times she’d gone over to the beautiful blue-eyed brunette’s apartment for a girl’s night, and every time after that she felt like she never wanted to leave. Juliana felt like she wanted to drown in Valentina’s ocean blue eyes and the warmth that she so easily offered, the hugs and affection that she easily showered on Juliana set her heart speeding in her chest.

On nights when Juliana actually made it home, she would spend the rest of the night wondering if Valentina was just that affectionate a person or if there was something more to the gentle touches and hugs that lasted a beat longer than strictly necessary. Sometimes she thought she caught Valentina staring at her but as soon as Juliana turned her attention fully to her Valentina would move her eyes to her food or phone. Other times she just closed her eyes and wished that Valentina had moved just an inch closer or held her tighter and Juliana would fall asleep with those wishful thoughts swimming through her mind.

There were times when Juliana felt like there was no other option but to lean in and press her lips softly against Valentina’s, but then she would remember that Valentina was her only other close friend other than Sergio and she didn’t want to lose that. There was an ease with Valentina that Juliana couldn’t deny, a simplicity that always put her at ease and made her feel safe even when her work life was hectic. However, she had to acknowledge that the longer she knew Valentina, the less her reasons for not giving in to her wants made sense.

Juliana stepped out of the elevator she walked down the hall to Valentina’s door and breathed in carefully before she lifted her wrist to knock on the door.

\---

Valentina kept pacing the length of her living room since she gave up cleaning her apartment. She would deny it if asked, but ever since Juliana started coming over on Saturday nights, Valentina spent an inordinate amount of time cleaning her apartment for her new friend. She wasn’t actually aware of how much time she spent moving the furniture around and then replacing it when she realized the original position usually led to Juliana leaning into her to watch the tv better.

Her friends, however, did notice this little tidbit, sometimes joking about Juliana being her girlfriend and coming over for the night. She naturally denied any joke made about the nature of her relationship with Juliana, but she also couldn’t dismiss the fact that she always kicked her friends out of her home earlier on Saturdays, that she blushed at the mention of the other girl and that she was always on a much better mood on Tuesdays, Thursdays and the rest of the weekend. It was obvious that the beautiful brunette had become Valentina’s source of energy and excitement. Usually her anxious pacing was due to wanting the clock to speed up so she could see Juliana sooner, but now her pacing was due to a completely different source.

Thursday had gone exceptionally well; Juliana had gifted her with a book she’d read as a child and loved so much that it still held a special place in her heart. Valentina could tell how much the book meant to Juliana from the way she gently pulled the well-loved book from her purse and held it close to her chest for a second before she extended it to Valentina. She took the book just as gently from Juliana and turned to the front cover reading the words ‘Now she ruled the power she had pulled from the flames. She rode the tiger. She was a warrior!’ Valentina looked up at Juliana and found a pretty blush settled on the girl’s cheeks.

“This book helped me through a lot in my childhood, and I find that it still does. And I want to share it with you,” Juliana’s brown eyes shined with a happy glint. Valentina moved to the other side of the table to wrap Juliana in a tight hug and placed a kiss on her cheek, not noticing the way Juliana’s eyes widened and her blush intensified. After lunch they went for a short walk through the park across the street, their elbows locked. It was one of Valentina’s favorite days, but that night she would witness something that would put her on edge and anxious about seeing Juliana that Saturday.

At work, a few of Valentina’s co-workers invited her to go out with them and she’d happily accepted. The night was going well for her, the alcohol filling her with a warm buzz, and she was still riding the high of seeing Juliana earlier that day. She was sitting at a table just enjoying the fun atmosphere when her eyes caught on a familiar bearded man dancing a bit too intimately with another woman on the dance floor. She instantly recognized him as the man who’d been with Juliana the night they met and from the cafe a few weeks afterwards.

Valentina had assumed that he was Juliana’s boyfriend considering the few interactions between them that she’d witnessed, but she’d never brought it up hoping that Juliana would open up to her about it on her own. Juliana for her part never seemed to be willing to bring up their relationship but she did bring him up in conversation occasionally, usually when she was talking about a night out but nothing more than that. So, Valentina continued to assume that Sergio was Juliana’s boyfriend, thus making Juliana unavailable and causing Valentina’s chest to ache every time she wanted to just lean in that one inch it took to press their lips together.

So, it was completely understandable when she felt her blood boil at witnessing such an open display of infidelity. She couldn’t believe that Sergio was cheating on her best friend. A variety of scenarios started running through her mind, most of them involving her kicking the living shit out of him for thinking he could get away with it, but after thinking about how Juliana would react to that she decided to hold back. She ended up leaving her friends behind, however, when she saw Sergio heavily making out with the woman and her barely restrained anger was seconds away from breaking free.

Now she anxiously paced back and forth through her apartment thinking of how she would reveal the news to Juliana. She didn’t know how she would be able to look into soft brown eyes full of tears that she placed there. She didn’t want to hurt Juliana, but she also didn’t want her friend to be in a relationship where she wasn’t being treated the way she deserved. Just as her anger was about to flare up again, she heard a knock at her door and a pit formed in her stomach as she made her way to open the door.

\---

As soon as the door opened Juliana felt as if the world had gotten brighter. Valentina’s bright blue eyes in front of her again and when she felt strong arms wrap around her, she let herself lean into the embrace fully for a few seconds before pulling away. When she pulled away, she could instantly sense that there was something bothering the tall brunette in front of her. Valentina was chewing on her bottom lip, something she only ever did when she was anxious or shy, but the worried glint in her eyes let Juliana know that the girl was anxious about something.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Juliana asked softly taking Valentina’s hands in her own.

Valentina pulled Juliana into the apartment and closed the door behind her before turning to face her again. “I have to tell you something,” she rushed out. Juliana looked at her with a tilt of her head and nodded, her brow furrowed. “I think you should sit down first.” She led Juliana to the couch and waited for her to sit.

Juliana could see that whatever Valentina had to tell her was eating away at her, if the way her fidgeting hands were anything to go by. “Val, you’re scaring me. You know you can tell me anything, right?” she reached her hand out and placed it on the other girl’s knee.

“Sergio is cheating on you.”

There was a beat of silence and Juliana stared wide eyed at Valentina, her mouth slightly agape. Of all the things she would have expected to hear, that was not even in the top 5. Juliana took in the way Valentina’s eyes kept shifting in worry of her reaction and how she kept playing with her hands, the furrow of her brow more prominent and she realized just how worried Valentina was about the perceived relationship between Juliana and Sergio.

Valentina must have taken Juliana’s stunned silence as a sign of disbelief and distress because she immediately moved to sit beside the dark brunette and reached out to hold her hands. “What do you need?” Valentina asked, her eyes full of concern. Juliana looked up into crystal blue eyes and she was suddenly hit with the full reality of what Valentina told her. Valentina thought she and Sergio were together, she thought Sergio was cheating on her and she probably thought that she would be heartbroken at the discovery of his supposed infidelity; all of this ran through her mind and the absurdity of it all culminated in a large laugh bubbling up her throat and through her lips without restraint.

Valentina pulled away slightly when she heard Juliana laughing, confusion taking over at the unprecedented reaction. Her eyes widened when the other girl fell back laughing, her hands coming around to settle over her stomach and even the slightest of tears slipping through her squinted eyes. Juliana’s laughter was contagious, and Valentina joined in, even if her laughter was a bit more subdued and cautious. It wasn’t until Juliana deflated, her posture relaxed, and her shining brown eyes turned back to her that Valentina spoke up. “Are you okay?” she asked with a small chuckle.

She watched as Juliana wiped at the dampness under her eyes and waited for her to say something. “He’s not cheating on me,” Juliana says calmly, her voice light with mirth. Valentina shook her head. She saw him. She saw him dancing and then practically hooking up with another woman in a bar; she couldn’t believe that her best friend was taking that cheating bastard’s side and wasn’t believing her. “We aren’t dating.” Valentina froze at Juliana’s words.

“Wait, what?”

“We aren’t dating. Sergio isn’t my boyfriend, so he isn’t cheating on me.” Juliana noticed the visible relief that washed over Valentina.

“Oh my god,” Valentina groaned as she buried her head in her hands and leaned over her knees.

Juliana reached over and ran a soothing hand over Valentina’s back before gently tugging her into her body for a hug. Valentina moved her hands away from her face and wrapped them around Juliana’s waist while she buried her face in the girl’s shoulder. Juliana felt warmth bloom in her chest at the action and held slightly tighter to Valentina. After a few moments spent in silence and being held in each other’s arms Juliana leaned back slightly to look down at Valentina. “I-I just have to ask, what made you think that Sergio and I were dating?”

Valentina stilled at the question because she wasn’t really sure how to answer that. “Uh-um, I just- you always talk about the things you do together, and I just assumed,” her words came out stuttered and a blush started to bloom over her cheeks. “I guess I should have just asked, huh?”

“Maybe,” Juliana chuckled. “But I also could have made it clear that I’m not dating anyone.” Her eyes focused directly on Valentina’s clear blues and she felt all the air in her lungs slipping away. She glanced down for a second to Valentina’s lips before looking back up into her eyes, there was that familiar urge to lean in and close the distance between them, but Valentina pulled away and reclined into the couch.

“Uhh, what do you want to watch?” Valentina asked, trying to diffuse the tension that grew between them. She could tell that Juliana started leaning in, but it felt too soon, she was still reeling from the information that Juliana and Sergio weren’t dating, and she needed a distraction. She scrolled through the movies on Netflix, settling on The Lake House and they watched on, the tension slowly dissipating.

\---

Hours and three movies later, Juliana was trying to slip out from under Valentina’s sleeping form. She smiled down at the girl who unknowingly owned her heart before bending down and carefully lifting her in a bridal carry. Valentina shifted, moving to nuzzle her face into Juliana’s neck; Juliana froze but then continued into Valentina’s bedroom and placed her softly on her bed. She slipped the sleeping girl’s shoes off and covered her with her favorite fluffy blanket before drawing back and towards the door.

“It’s late,” Juliana heard from behind her in a groggy voice. She turned to look at Valentina and found shining eyes staring back at her, even in the dark room Valentina’s bright eyes shone like stars. “You should stay.” Juliana felt her heart constrict at the statement and she felt the barely there restraint breaking and giving in to her desire to spend all her time with the blue-eyed girl.

Juliana let out a deep breath and nodded but didn’t move to the bed yet. “I’m going to make sure the door is locked.” She bowed her head as she slipped out. She locked the door, turned off the lights and TV before stopping in front of Valentina’s bedroom for a moment. Deep down she knew that this was probably not a good idea, she knew that spending so much time with Valentina in this amount of intimacy would be dangerous for her heart, but she also couldn’t deny that she felt hope blooming in her chest earlier that night.

As they watched the movie, Juliana couldn’t help but hope that the reason Valentina looked so relieved after finding out that she and Sergio weren’t dating was due to her wanting to be the one dating Juliana. She wanted to speak up and say something, ask Valentina why she was so upset and maybe have something happen between them, but she could also see that Valentina wasn’t ready for that conversation, so she left it alone. Eventually, as it always happened, Valentina and Juliana were cuddled in close under the blanket, their heads leaning into each other and arms held between them.  
After taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Juliana entered the bedroom and found Valentina laying under the covers in her pajamas and she couldn’t help the smile that found its way onto her lips at the sight of Valentina in such a cute state. There was a set of pajamas on the corner of the bed and Juliana took them before moving into the bathroom and changing quickly. She walked back to the bed and slipped into the opposite side and tried to calm her breathing.

Her heart was racing in her chest and she fought to calm herself down. She felt Valentina’s hand reach over and wrap lightly around hers, squeezing her fingers slightly. Juliana turned her head to face Valentina but found Valentina’s gaze glued to the ceiling above them. She could see the outline of her lips and nose, their close proximity allowed her to see the slight rising and falling of the other girl’s chest with every breath and Juliana found herself entranced with the beauty that seemed to radiate from Valentina.

“I’m glad you aren’t dating him,” Valentina spoke quietly into the dark room. She heard the slight gasp that slipped from Juliana’s lips and she closed her eyes, hoping that she hadn’t said anything that would ruin their friendship. Her eyes opened when Juliana squeezed her hand softly, the action calling for her attention.

Warm brown eyes stared back at her with such openness that Valentina was barely able to maintain the connection. “Me too.” It was said so softly and with such honesty that it almost felt like she had been struck. Those two simple words held so much meaning in them, more meaning than two words should ever be allowed to have because they gave her hope. The mix of the words and the emotions swimming in Juliana’s eyes led to the only conclusion Valentina could formulate; Juliana wanted her, and she wanted her to be the person to make the first move, so Valentina moved.

She tilted her head forward, leaning her forehead against Juliana’s and just let the nervous tension slip from her body before moving her lips to meet in the middle. The second their lips met there was warmth and a silence that drowned out everything else in the world. Time slowed down, giving them every second to completely immerse themselves in the feeling of finally doing the one thing they’d both wanted from the first time they met. Valentina felt Juliana’s hand settle over her waist, her fingers pressing lightly into her before pulling back and repeating, almost as if Juliana was reassuring herself that this moment was real, and Valentina felt a surge of fondness for the girl grow in her heart.

Valentina pulled away for air but kept their foreheads and noses touching between them. Her eyes slowly blinked open and she smiled when she found Juliana’s eyes still closed and a smile on freshly kissed lips. Juliana slowly opened her eyes and looked deeply into Valentina’s eyes before leaning in and pecking her lips softly. “What was that for?” Valentina asked lightly. “I just wanted to kiss you again,” Juliana answered simply. They shared more soft kisses before they fell asleep, holding on tightly to each other.

Valentina felt the sun’s morning rays warming her skin, rousing her from sleep. She felt soft puffs of air hitting the back of her neck and a wide, happy smile slipped onto her lips at the memory of the night before, the warm arms wrapped around her waist assuring her that the night before happened. She turned around in the hold and maneuvering to rest her just below Juliana’s chin and on her chest.

Juliana has always been a light sleeper, so it wasn’t a surprise when she woke up almost as soon as Valentina started shifting in her hold, but she was able to keep her eyes closed. She smiled internally when she realized what Valentina was doing and as soon as the taller girl was settled, she tightened her arms around her. “Good morning,” she breathed out.

“Good morning,” Valentina answered before pulling back and kissing Juliana softly. They laid there in the warm embrace exchanging kisses until the sun grew too warm to stay in bed. An hour later Valentina was sitting over a steaming cup of coffee and Juliana was walking out of the bedroom in a set of clean clothes. “Do you have to go?” Valentina asked carefully, hoping that Juliana would stay even just a bit longer than she usually did.

She should say no. She has four meetings on Monday with her bosses and a few clients on Monday and she wants to be prepared. She knows that she should say no and leave right now, but as Juliana tries to think of other reasons why she shouldn’t stay, she can’t think of any. She can’t think of a single reason that is more important at this moment than spending every possible second with Valentina. Plus, it’s not like she’s ever been any good at denying Valentina anything when she sticks out her lower lip and pleads with her through her ocean blue eyes that pull her in.

Juliana knows she’s going to regret this tomorrow when she has to wake up at the crack of dawn to cram what little information she can before her meetings, but the small cheer and excited smile she gets from Valentina makes any repercussions worth it. “Nope. I’m all yours today.” She reaches her hand out to Valentina and lets herself be pulled in, tilting her head up to meet Valentina’s lips in a sweet kiss that Valentina deepens with the tease of her tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments! they give lifeeee


End file.
